Ghosts and Sunshine
by NotMakingHistory
Summary: A look at how the relationship between Will and Nico developes. Will Nico be able to let his guard down and let Will in?
1. Chapter 1

**So another day of my Lent challenge! This will be a longer story so check back soon!**

Nico DiAngelo was a mystery. Will had spent three days in the infirmary and all he could think about was Nico. His dark hair and the dark clothes and the way he always kept to himself. Nico needed someone to look after him and Will intended to be that person. If Nico would stop pushing everyone away that was.

Will yawned and one of his sister's turned to him. "I think it's time you got some sleep, Will. You've worked every shift since the end of the battle," she said and Will was about to argue when he yawned again. When his eyes refocused, Alice was giving him a look. Will was very familiar with this look as it was one he had often given to patients. "Fine," he muttered as she plucked the clipboard out of his hand and pushed him towards the door. "Oh and you better get some food too! It's dinner now!" she called after him.

When Will woke up the next morning he felt so much better. He headed to the showers and washed away yesterday's grime and muck. Once he finished he considered climbing back into bed and sleeping some more. No he decided. He was needed in the infirmary, although maybe not for a few hours. It was too early for breakfast and most of his siblings were still asleep so Will headed out onto the cabin veranda.

Looking around the camp there was little out of the ordinary. Campers were roaming around and preparing for the days activities. Percy and Annabeth were taking a stroll through the camp. The Romans were packing up their camp. Nico was standing on steps of his cabin with Jason. Their conversation seemed to end and Will waved at Nico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it took forever but here is part two! This is going to be a longer story because I have an idea for the ending. Hopefully it won't be too long before the next part!**

 **Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors and please review!**

As soon as Nico entered the infirmary all he wanted to do was run back outside again. But Will had tight hold of his hand and wasn't going to let the smaller boy go anywhere. "This is your bed. I'm going to give you a proper check up. I'll be back," Will said, pushing Nico towards a bed before scurrying off to get his things.

Nico sat down crossed legged on the bed and looked around. The infirmary was quiet, most of the wounded having been treated and sent to their cabins to rest. A few campers were still there but mostly the infirmary was empty.

Will appeared at his bedside nearly making Nico jump. He had a clipboard in hand and a grin that made Nico worry. "Dont look so worried Nico. It's only a routine check up," Will said as he pulled the curtains around the bed. "Right. Top off," Will said and started filling in a form on his clipboard.

Nico stared at him in horror. When Will eventually looked up from his clipboard he nearly burst out laughing at Nico's expression. "Nico I can't examine you if you don't take your shirt off," he said and stared Nico down. It took a minute but eventually Nico caved. He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head mumbling a stream of Greek curses. Will hit him lightly across the back of the head.

The check only took a few minutes and Will scribbled down notes after every measurement or check. "Everything seems ok except for these," Will said, gesturing to the claw marks on Nico's arm. Nick shuddered slightly at the memory. "I'm going to need to take these stitches out, clean it out and re stitch it all. It's going to hurt," Will said and Nico sighed.

"No less that I'm sure it hurt the first time," the voice comes from Nicos left and he grabbed his shirt to his chest as he looked around. Reyna stood there in her purple t shirt and a pair of jeans under her toga.

"Fratrem. How are you doing?" she asks and comes over to give him a slightly uncomfortable hug. Nico wasn't sure when she had started referring to him as brother but he found he did not dislike it. It was nice to have someone who cared for him.

"He'll be fine. Just these stitches and his severe weight issues," Will replied and then looked up at Reyna. "Sorry, I'll just go get some equipment," he muttered and disappeared.

Reyna sat on the edge of the bed and looked hard at Nico. "So how are you?" she asked again. He looked at her for a moment. "Better. I'll be in here for a few days," Nico replies and Reyna pats his shoulder.

They sit in silence for a few minutes but it isn't uncomfortable. It's nice to not have any expectations upon him for once. It's Reyna that breaks the silence. "We are leaving soon Fratrem" she says and he nods. "Are you coming with us?" she asks and he looks up. "I'm staying here Reyna," Nico says and he sounds so certain that Reyna doesn't even bother to protest. She sees Will coming and smiles at Nico. "Well it looks like you are in good hands," she smiles and stands. "I'll see you soon," and she is gone as Will returns.

Will hurries in and sets up his equipment. "Right. Let's get started," he says with smile and Nico finds himself smiling back. A genuine smile he doesn't think he has used in years...


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while. Sorry! A little bit of fluff at the end of chapter for you! Hopefully won't be so long till the next time! Please leave a review and excuse any mistakes in grammar or spelling! X**

That evening, when Will has finished his rounds, he brings his dinner into Nico's room to eat with him. They end up sitting on Nico's bed opposite each other. Nico found he was the happiest he had been in a long time, just sitting and talking with Will. He was tired though; throughout the day different people had been popping in to say goodbye.

Frank and Hazel had stayed for an hour and the trio had talked an awful lot. They had promised that they would be back in a few weeks to see how he was going and he was to come to camp Jupiter as often as he wanted. But they along with Will had implemented a no shadow travel rule. "We can send a car or Blackjack can bring you. There is no need to take unnecessary risks," Hazel had told him with a stern look on her face. Nico had been too happy to argue.

Will had constantly checked in him even though Nico knew he had four other patients who needed much more attention than he did. Jason had come to see him, bringing promises of friendship and someone to confide in should Nico ever need him. "I'll be back and forth between the camps. But Iris me ok?" Jason had said and Nico had promised he would and found that he accepted meant it. For all their differences, Nico decided he might have found a firm friendship with the son of Zeus.

As they finished their meal, Nico yawned widely. Will instantly started fussing over him. "Come on Death boy, time to sleep," Will said as he collected the plates and moved them off the bed. "But I'm not tired," Nico argued before yawning again. Will smirked at him. "And don't call me Death boy," Nico added as Will made him lay down. "It's my shift tonight so I'll be around if you need me," Will said as he made sure Nico was comfy. "Sleep well Nico," he added. Nico watched him leave before drifting off to sleep.

"Nico," he turned to find Will standing in front of him. They were in camp, near the campfire with everyone else sitting around. "Why are you still here?" Will said and Nico stared at him. "Will?"

"You helped save the day. Now scurry off back to the Underworld," Will turned into Percy. "Yeah no one wants you here," Hazel this time, with Frank beside her. "But I saved you Hazel!" Nico exclaimed. "And now she's here and she doesn't need you any more," Frank says. What stings the most is that Hazel won't even look at him when Nico tries to reason with her.

"You're not wanted here," Jason this time, with other voices following him. More and more people that Nico thought might be friends; Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Leo. Nico can't get it to stop. "No. It's not true," he mutters over again as he tries to break away from his nightmare. "No. No. No, It's not true. Your lying!"

"Nico!" a voice breaks through the chaos of all the others. It's Will again and for a moment Nico thinks he is going to send him away. Will calls his name again and this time it's more urgent. "Nico! Nico, wake up its ok! Nico,"

The dark haired boy shoots up in the bed, colliding with Will. "Hey, hey. It's fine Nico it's okay," Will says soothingly as Nico orientated himself. "It's okay," Will mutters as the younger boy's frame racks with sobs. "It was just a dream Nico. Just a dream," the blonde hair rested against black as Will held Nico.

After that Nico didn't really know what happened. He just remembered soothing words and crying till he was exhausted. But when the Apollo cabin arrived the next morning to check on their patients they found two heads, one blonde and one black, on the white pillow and Will fast asleep in yesterdays clothes, holding Nico to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this took ages and its really short. But I have been on holiday. The next chapter will hopefully be fluffy so stick with me. Excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes, I have no one who reads my work before upload. And please review! Xxx**

* * *

Two days later, Will decided Nico was well enough to help out in the infirmary. Nico however had other plans.

"Nico, time to get up!" Will said in a sing song voice as he practically danced into Nico's cubicle. There was a grunt as Nico pulled the duvet up over his head. Will waited for a few moments. "Nico. Get up," Will tried again. A muffled grunt that sounded particularly like Greek curses floated out from under the duvet.

Will stared at the duvet bundle that was Nico. "Nico. You have to get up or I'll pull the duvet off you," Will waited a few moments but when Nico made no signs of moving, he seized the duvet and pulled. Which was fine. But Will had made a slight miscalculation of how close to the bed he was standing. So as he pulled the duvet off, Nico came with it and slammed into Will, sending both boys flying across the floor, under the curtains of Nico's cubicle and into a cupboard in the centre of the infirmary.

CRASH!

The healers of Apollo cabin and their patients all turned to the sound to see a bundle of limbs and duvet spread across the floor. Nico was the first to appear, untangling himself from the blond haired son of Apollo and cursing in Italian all the while. Will merely pulled the duvet off his head and looked up at the dark haired boy. A smile spread over his face and after a few moments laughter exploded from Wills lips. Nico simply glared at him, picked up his duvet and climbed back into bed.

* * *

"Will. Chiron wants to see me" Nico stood at the door to Will's office where Will had been doing paperwork most of the morning. The blond looked up and smiled. "That's fine, Nico. I just want you in for tonight then you can be discharged tomorrow. But go on," he said and then looked back down at his paperwork.

After a moment he noticed Nico was still standing in the doorway. He looked up to meet the dark haired boys eyes. "What's the matter Nico?" he asked, getting up and walking round the desk.

"Willyoucomewithme?" Nico said it so quickly Will didn't hear half of what he said. He looked down at the younger boy confused so Nico sighed and repeated himself. "Will you come with me?" he repeated and Will smiled. "Of course Nico," Will replied. Then Nico did something that completely surprised Will; he reached out and hugged Will quickly. Then he dashed out the door and Will had to compose himself before following him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Its been a while! Things got busy and my cat died. But here's a new chapter. It's only short but hopefully there will be another in the week! I'm also only half way through Trails of Apollo so I'll be catching up with that soon. In the mean time, thanks for the reviews and enjoy! X**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Nico jumped as a hand lightly touched his shoulder. It was Jason, worried eyes peering at Nico over his gold frames. Nico shrugged and Jason sat down next to him at the side of the lake, their feet hanging just above the water.

"I had a meeting with Chiron," Nico said after a few moments of silence. Jason nodded, they had all had similar meetings with Chiron to talk about what had happened in the last year. Jason had been fortunate to have Piper with him but quickly realised that as usual, Nico must have been left alone to relive the memories with their camp leader. Nico was red around the eyes, and Jason instantly felt a little guilty.

"I took Will with me," Jason nodded, seeming unsuprised by this development. "I wondered what was going on with you two," Jason replied and looked out across the lake.

Nico's head snapped up. "I don't know what your talking about!" Nico stuttered, but his face went red. Jason shook his head, a grin on his face. Nico and Will had been the hot topic of the Aphrodite cabin for days, and it was starting to turn into a whole camp debate.

Nico saw Jason's grin and scrawled. "There is nothing going on Jason! He's just my doctor." Jason laughed openly this time. "Tell me then Nico, why did you stay?" he asked and Nico faltered. The image of Will floated into Nico's mind; Will telling him he could have friends at camp if he just let people in. Nico grunted and looked out over the water. "Exactly," Jason smiled triumphantly. "I'll see you tomorrow night. I've got business in Olympus,"

As he walked away, Jason heard a single sentence from the younger, black haired boy. "Will Solace, what have you got me in to?"


End file.
